1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to a canvas holder for supporting a section of canvas in an inclined orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,363; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,936; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,909; U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,231; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,231.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a canvas holder for supporting a section of canvas in an inclined orientation which includes a base plate positionable on a support surface, a wire support assembly extending upwardly at an oblique angle from the base plate, and a pair of clamps for coupling the canvas to the wire support assembly such that needlework can be performed on the canvas.
In these respects, the canvas holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a section of canvas in an inclined orientation relative to a support surface.